Shun Y Runo Por Fin Juntos?
by CoronaBorealis1505
Summary: Tras la partida de Dan, Runo decide reinventar su vida sin dejar a los peleadores bakugan atrás. Marucho y Julie deciden buscar el final feliz de Runo con nada más y nada menos que con Shun. Podrán lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

-¿Estas segura?-cuestiono la chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules

Ella solo se limitó a asentir su extremadamente largo cabello azul celeste estaba sujeto en muchas coletas si iba a cortarse el cabello lo daría para que hicieran pelucas oncológicas como solía hacer cuando se lo cortaba; Mirra tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortarle el cabello a la altura del hombro en forma de "V" mientras las tijeras cortaban su cabello ella pensaba porque lo hacía.

Dan se había ido en más de una ocasión pero una cosa era lastimarla a ella y otra muy diferente era lastimar a sus amigos; no era la primera vez que se iba sin siquiera despedirse eso ya había pasado tres años atrás cuando derrotaron a los Vexos Dan se mudó sin siquiera decir adiós y ella había caído en un año de depresión no solo por Dan todos la habían abandonado Julie se había mudado, Alice vivía en Rusia, Chan Lee en China, Klasus, Mirra, Ace y Baron estaban en Vestal, Julio y Billy en España, Comba en Australia y Shun y Marucho a pesar de que vivían en la misma ciudad había sido como si se los tragara la tierra. Un año horrible un año entero sumida en la depresión hasta que Joe apareció y le hico compañía por eso estaría eternamente agradecida con él. Y ahora que volvía para ayudar a los peleadores y a Mirra que venía desde Vestal y le había pedido ayuda y enseñado sobre la tecnología vestal; todo había acabado y Dan se había vuelto a ir literalmente robando el jate de Marucho y largándose en el dejando a Marucho destrozado claramente no por la pérdida del bote si no por la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

Información

Fashion: Oh que cruel es dan

Cool: Es cierto eso fue algo muy horrible

Fashion: Si tienes razón pero Dan se fue en un jate robado ja no pensé que Kuso fuera ratero

Cool: Mmm... cierto 0_0 oh...hola chicos yo junto con mi hermana somos las creadoras del fic

Fashion: Así es y pensamos que sería mejor poner el prólogo antes de explicar el fic

Cool: Primero les decimos las parejas que aparecerán en este fic

Fashion: Y las parejas son Julie y Billy, Alice y Kalus, Chan Lee y Joe, Mirra y Ace, Fabia y Ren

Cool: También habrá Runo y Dan en Flasbacks

Fashion: Y nuestra pareja especial a la cual adoro es

Cool: SHUN y RUNO

Fashion: Y ahora la información de los personajes

Dan: tiene 17 años viaja por el mundo en un jate robado

Julie: tiene 17 años trabaja como reportera

Runo: tiene 17 años trabaja para la empresa Marukura es la ayudante de Mirra

Alice: tiene 18 años trabaja en el centro de investigación de las empresas Klaus

Marucho: tiene 16 años dueño de la empresa Marukura billonario

Shun: tiene 18 años es dueño de la empresa Kazami es rico (Cool: en más de un sentido)

Joe: tiene 18 años trabaja en un hospital

Chan Lee: tiene 17 años es maestra de Karate

Billy: tiene 17 años trabaja como fotógrafo

Klaus: tiene 21 años dueño de las empresas Klaus

Mirra: tiene 16 años encargada del centro de investigación en la empresa Marukura

Ace: tiene 18 años trabaja como publicista para las empresas Klaus

Fabia: tiene 17 años reina de Neathia

Ren: tiene 17 años encargado del centro de investigación de Gundalia

Fashion: Y bueno esos son los personajes que veremos nos vemos


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Cool: Hola chicos este es el capítulo 1 y es narrado por Julie la peleadora original subterra y Mirra la líder de la resistencia de peleadores bakugan que lo disfruten.

Julie tenía el cabello plateado ondulado largo a la mitad de la espalda sujeto en un bello semi recogido con ojos morados usaba lápiz labial de color morado traía puesto un chaleco de terciopelo rojo un pantalón entubado amarillo y unos zapatos bajos en color dorado

-hola bienvenidos a BNN su programa de noticias favorito soy Julie Makimoto y les traigo las noticias de hoy a pesar de tener una temperatura de 14 grados no deben preocuparse pues el sol se encuentra en su punto máximo; un dia perfecto para salir a pasear al parque. En cuestión de noticias el peleador pyrus número 1 Dan Kuso sigue desaparecido; los peleadores bakugan no han proclamado un nuevo líder según las encuestas el preferido para el cargo es Shun Kazami el mejor peleador ventus desde el principio del bakugan sin mencionar que ya a ocupado el cargo en dos ocasiones-

***fuera de la pantalla***

Mirra y Runo se encontraban en el centro de investigación en la empresa Marukura trabajando mientras escuchaban las noticias Mirra tenia el cabello naranja lacio largo en corte V a la mitad de la espalda el cual estaba recogido en un bello semirecogido ojos azules y traía puesta una bata blanca con una falda roja y unos zapatos bajos rojos los labios los tenia pintados de morado. Runo tenia el cabello azul celeste lacio corto a la altura del hombro en forma de V ojos verde turqueza traía puesta una bata blanca un short rosa con zapatos bajos de color rosa y los labios pintados de morado.

-estas bien runo?-le pregunto Mirra

-que? mmm... si claro mirra... por que la pregunta?-

-mmm...pues...por lo de...d-a-n-en voz baja

-no te preocupes por mi Mirra...deberíamos apurarnos hay que presentarle nuestro trabajo a Marucho-con una sonrisa fingida

-mmm... cierto-ambas siguieron trabajando

Fashion: bueno eso fue todo por hoy hasta la próxima


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Cool: hola nuevamente este es el capítulo 2 y es narrado por...

Fashion: nuestra chica favorita Runo la peleadora original Haos

Cool: oye es grosero interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando

Fashion: lo siento

Cool: y por no tan nuestra no tan favorita Fabia la reina de neathia

Fashion: yei hurra [sarcasmo]

Cool: en fin que lo disfruten

-Runo Misaki el amo Marucho solicita su presencia inmediata en su oficina-fue el mensaje que le dio Kato (Fashion: el mayordomo de Marucho Cool: yo quiero un mayordomo y la mansión de Marucho Fashion: si pero no cagas oro Cool: marrana)

Runo traía puesta una blusa de manga larga en color blanco y un pantalón entubado de color amarillo se puso unos zapatos de piso en color blanco y los labios pintados de morado

-¿Hola marucho me llamaste?-cuestiono Runo al entrar en la oficina

-Buenos tardes Runo-saludo alegre Marucho era pequeño le llegaba a la altura de la cintura tenía el cabello rubio ojos azules usaba lentes, traía puesta una camisa de manga larga en color amarillo un pantalón verde claro y zapatos verdes-quiero pedirte un favor-

-Si lo que necesites-

-Quiero que entregues a todos los peleadores invitaciones para la gran reunión de peleadores bakugan. Kato te llevara en nuestro jet y Klaus te dejara usar su teletransporatdor dimensional para ir a Vestal, Neathia y Guandalia-hiso una pausa-y esta es la tuya-dijo Marucho mientras le entregaba un invitación de color blanco con detalles en oro

-Gracias...y mmm... ¿eso es todo?-

-No también quiero que comas conmigo-dijo Marucho y entro Kato ofreciéndoles unas ricas enchiladas verdes espagueti y brownis de chocolate

***en Neathia***

-Reina Fabia hemos recibido una transmisión de los peleadores-Fabia tenía el cabello azul oscuro corto a la altura del pecho ojos verde oscuro traía puesto una corona de oro blanco una blusa de manga larga en color blanco con una falda en color azul marino los labios pintados de rojo

-Gracias capitán póngala de inmediato-

-Si reina Fabia como ordene-

***transmisión***

-Buenos días reina Fabia te mando esto para pedirte que si ves a Dan nos informes por favor también para avisarte que habrá un baile en donde se reunirán todos los peleadores bakugan y quien te entregara la invitación es Runo Misaki la primera peleadora Haos-

***fin de la transmisión ***

-Con que es la primera peleadora haos y también la novia de Dan- frunciendo el ceño claramente molesta

Fashion: 0_0 oh Fabia esta celosa de Runo, pensé que iba a ser Ren y Fabia

Cool: Si lo será pero por ahora a Fabia le gusta Dan

Fashion: bueno...eso fue todo chicos hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
